Respon (?)
by Tatsuya Haru
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga menimpanya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana setelahnya. Apalagi mereka terus berdatangan mengelilinginya. Ia hanya bingung dan sudah kehilangan rasa, bagaimana cara meresponnya?
1. Chapter 0 (Prolog)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

**Main Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning:** A Bit Innocent Naruto, Typo(s), Bahasa Tidak Baku, Weird, Totally Weird, The weirdest fanfic you've ever read.

**Pair:** Naruto X One/Harem (which one?)

**Respon(?)**

**Chapter:**** 00 – Prolog (NARUTO's POV)**

* * *

**H-7 (3 OKTOBER 20XX)**

Aku membalikan tubuh telentangku ke tengkurap. Mataku tak bisa berhenti menatap layar Smartphone Orange kesayanganku. Begitu pun jemariku yang begitu semangat mengetik kata per kata dalam sebuah chat. Kurasa sudah cukup melabeli diriku 'sedang' bahagia dari kaki yang berayun-ayun dan senyum pada bibirku yang tak kunjung pudar.

Beberapa hari lagi aku dan Hinata-chan akan anniversary ke 3! Kami sudah berpacaran sejak duduk di bangku 2 SMP pertengahan. Ia menerimaku dengan terbuka saat aku menembaknya. Oh tuhan! Aku sangat bersyukur dipertemukan pada saat itu.

"Hmm... Hina-chan kenapa tidak mau menjawab barang kesukaannya ya?"

Kurasa dilanjut besok juga tak apa, aku sudah terlalu berlebihan menanyainya pada larut malam ini, hehe. Toh, masih libur sekolah! Libur SMA pun masih lama, masih ada waktu untuk mencari barang dan persiapan mengejutkan lainnya.

Aku berdiri mematikan lampu kamar Orangeku lalu kembali ke kasur untuk tidur memasuki alam mimpi.

**H-4 (6 OKTOBER 20XX)**

Berlebihankah aku mengkhawatirkan Hinata-chan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk jalan-jalan sekaligus menanyakan apa yang ia suka, namun Ia tak ingin bertemu denganku. Alasannya sih dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas SMAnya.

Hey! Guru apa yang tega memberikan tugas berat pada saat liburan? Ini sudah seminggu lebih aku belum bertemu dengannya karena alasan tugas sialan itu!

Huft... Yasudahlah.

Aku sudah memiliki rencana. Bila memang kami tak bertemu hingga waktunya, aku akan tetap melakukannya dengan cara apapun! Ya walaupun barangnya entah tepat sasaran atau tidak dengan keinginannya. Setidaknya aku berusaha, hehe.

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah taman, menulis daftar barang yang ia pernah ceritakan padaku sebatas ingatanku.

Oh iya... kira-kira nanti merayakannya di mana ya?

**H-1 (9 OKTOBER 20XX)**

"Terima kasih paman! Maaf merepotkanmu hehe"

Tak masalah, anak muda. Paman tahu rasanya saat di umurmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik"

"Hahaha, Paman berlebihan... Aku jadi malu"

"Beruntunglah pacarmu mendapatkanmu, kau lelaki yang baik. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu mengurus pesanan lain. Semoga lancar besok ya"

"Siap paman!"

Aku melihat meja bundar yang begitu rapih tertutupi kain putih dan beberapa hiasan, membuatnya terlihat elegan. Terdapat dua bangku berhadapan yang akan diisi Hinata-chan dan aku nantinya. Ini sebenarnya belum benar-benar 'matang', karena tempat ini baru akan dipakai pada esok Malam hari.

Oh ya! Paman tadi adalah bos dari tempat ini, Aku tak menyangka Paman itu baik sekali. Besok ia akan membantuku mempersiapkan kejutan. Kau tahu? Aku diberi harga Cuma-Cuma untuk hal seperti ini. Katanya sih...

_"Kau masih muda. Kau kelas berapa? 2 SMA? Begitu rupanya. Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati dan harga yang... hmm... tak perlu dipikirkan! Tak ada harga untukmu! Gratis! HAHAHA! Hidup anak muda!"_

Kalau tak salah namanya Gay, eh... Guy? Ah, Aku buruk sekali dalam mengingat nama.

Aku tak tahu rencananya akan seperti apa. Semoga saja tidak menjebak anak SMA sepertiku ini, haha. Tempat ini pantas mendapatkan bintang 5 dengan pelayanan seperti tadi, bahkan kalau bisa 100 bintang.

Kepalaku beralih ke jendela di depanku. Malam ini penuh akan bintang-bintang. Aku berdoa kepada tuhan agar besok diberikan malam yang indah seperti ini juga. Yang pasti yang terbaik untuk kami berdua.

**_Drrttt!_**

"Are? Hinata-chan mengirim pesan? Tumben"

_From: Hina-chan_

_Naruto-kun, Kau sedang apa hari ini? Sudah makan malamkah? Oh iya, besok nanti kau akan kemana?_

Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Sudah lama aku tak ditanyai seperti ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung menjawabnya. Tentu saja aku tak akan menjawab jujur aku sedang apa dan di mana.

Karena aku akan menjawabnya esok hari.

**THE DAY (10 OKTOBER 20XX)**

**_10.15 AM_**

Sial! Aku kesiangan!

Beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul membuatku ingin pingsan. Tapi rasa itu kalah dengan rasa senangku karena hari ini adalah hari spesial!

Puncaknya adalah malam ini, namun aku sudah janjian untuk jalan-jalan seharian dengan Hinata-chan. Kata Paman Guy, ajak jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu seorang Wanita sebelum menuju puncak kejutan. Pompa adrenalinnya agar saat sudah sampai dipuncak ia akan bahagia.

_From: Hina-chan_

_Naruto-kun, maaf hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu seharian. Aku sedang berada di luar kota dadakan. Tugas ini benar-benar menyiksaku! Huft... Aku perlu riset sana-sini. Bagaimana kita ganti hari lain?_

Rahangku mengeras membaca pesan ini. Tugas sialan itu masih membuat Hinata-chan kualahan. Tak bisakah ia libur? Maksudku benar-benar libur karena ini memang masanya liburan.

Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu bahwa ini adalah hari anniversary kita berdua yang ke 3. Takutnya ia akan mencurigai aku sedang membuat sesuatu seperti tahun lalu. Ah! Aku tak mau mengingat kejutan tahun kedua kami.. memalukan!

Terlepas dari itu, aku sangat kecewa dengan keputusan yang Hinata-chan ambil. Tak bisakah hanya satu hari ini? Aku mengirim pesan berisi _"Bisakah untuk hari ini saja?" _berulang kali. Awalnya menjawab, dimulai dari _"Maaf, tak bisa" _hingga tak dibalas sama sekali.

Oh tuhan. Doaku malam kemarin sepertinya tidak terdengar.

**_03.40 PM_**

Setelah mengurung diri di dalam kamar, aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah menuju taman, sekedar menghibur diriku yang murung ini.

Aku duduk di kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon. Ditemani hembusan angin yang santai, membuat diriku lebih rileks.

Di taman ini banyak sekali pasangan lewat berlalu lalang. Kurasa aku sedikit menyesal memilih taman ini-.

**_Drrttt!_**

"E-eh? Hinata-chan kah?"

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil smartphoneku di kantong celana.

_1 Message(s) haven't read. From: Kakak Nyebelin no. 2_

"Lho? Dari Kurama-niichan?"

Di luar ekspektasi, kurasa memang terlalu banyak berharap juga tak bagus. Tapi ada apa Kurama-niichan mengirimi aku pesan? Setahuku keluarga baik-baik saja. Hmm... Oh mungkin masalah itu.

_From: Kakak Nyebelin no. 2_

_NARU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! UMURMU SUDAH 17 TAHUN! KAMU TUA HAHAHAHA! KALAU KAMU BERADA DISAMPINGKU, SUDAH KUCIUM KAMU SAMPAI JADI BAYI LAGI HEHEHEHE!_

_Maaf Capslockku jebol, teehee. Oh iya, kamu mau hadiah apa? Cepat ya! Mumpung aku sedang baik hati nih._

_:*_

Aku serasa ingin membanting smartphoneku pada saat itu juga. Orang-orang di sekitarku lansung menjauhiku karena aura yang kukeluarkan tak begitu nyaman bagi mereka. Bodoamat! Persetan dengan Kakak bodohku ini. Menghancurkan ekspektasi adiknya saja.

Ah ya. Aku sampai lupa bila hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Aku menyandarkan lagi punggung badanku yang sempat tegang sehabis mendapatkan pesan dadakan ini.

Hadiah ya...

**_07.20 PM_**

Aku memutuskan datang ke restoran Paman Guy. Aku menceritakan kejadianku hari ini. Dengan santainya, Paman Guy tetap memperbolehkanku di sini secara cuma-cuma . Aku tak bisa ukur seberapa banyak kebaikan yang sudah ia lakukan kepada para pengunjung di restorannya. Toh, kebaikan ngapain diukur ya? Ada-ada saja.

_"Selamatkan masa mudamu. Itu lebih penting. Jangan sampai stress hingga depresi, kau paham?"_

Ya begitulah kira-kira nasihat Paman Guy.

Sekarang aku sedang mekirkan ulang barang apa yang bagus untuk kuhadiahkan ke Hinata-chan. Berkat ide Kakakku, mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki kejadian hari ini.

"Yo Gaki! Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah Paman. Aku sedang mencari barang yang cocok untuknya nanti sebagai Hadiah. Mungkin ketika ia pulang dari luar kota aku akan beri"

"Hmm... Ide yang cukup bagus..."

"Paman sendiri sedang apa di sini? Kau tidak melayani pengunjung?"

"Aku sedang beristirahat. Aku meminta ke anak buahku untuk menggantikanku sementara. Hari ini ramai sekali karena Malam Minggu, banyak pasangan yang berkunjung..."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu bisakah aku membantu Pama-"

"Naruto, maaf aku memotong percakapanmu. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja"

Entah mengapa... mimik wajah yang dikeluarkan Paman Guy tidak begitu nyaman. Ia terlihat takut sekaligus khawatir akan sesuatu. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan kembali ciri-ciri pacarmu?"

"Hah?"

**-=== x ===-**

_"Huh... Ternyata benar. Kuharap kau harus kuat menemui pacarmu sehabis ini"_

_"Apa yang paman bicarakan? Tentu saja aku akan kuat! Aku rindu sekali dengannya"_

_"Terserah kau nak, aku menyarankanmu agar kau tetap kuat"_

Aku tak paham dengan perkataan Paman Guy. Sudah berkata seperti itu, ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Apa maksudnya?

**_07.58 PM_**

Jam restoran sudah menunjukan pukul 8 kurang 2 menit. Harusnya bila Hinata-chan di sini, pukul 8 adalah waktu kejutan di mulai.

Huft... Aku hanya bisa berandai-andai saja.

"Paman, di manakah meja yang sudah kami pesan?-"

"!"

Sekilas, suara ini seperti kukenal. Kuubah pandanganku ke meja kasir, terdapat seorang pelayan yang sedang menuntun jalan seorang wanita. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena wanita itu langsung tenggelam kedalam keramaian.

Entah mengapa Wanita itu menarik perhatianku

Aku langsung berdiri meninggalkan mejaku dan melewati keramaian.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Ne, kau mau memesan apa?"

Aku masih menyembunyikan diriku di pintu masuk lantai 2 restoran ini. Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Hanya karena suara yang kukenal, hal ini membuatku penasaran.

Aku takut, bila yang apa kupikirkan adalah kenyataan.

"Kurasa aku memesan Teh hangat saja...

...Hinata-chan"

Mataku melebar melihat Hinata-chan pada bangku VIP di pojok sana. Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah ia berada di luar kota? Benarkah ini Hinata-chan? Lalu... siapa suara Lelaki itu? Aku tak dapat melihatnya karena posisiku yang sedang berjaga-jaga agar tak terlihat oleh mereka.

Aku mencoba memastikan bahwa orang yang ada di pandanganku benar-benar Hinata-chan. Dengan nafas tak teratur, Aku membuka handphoneku mencoba menelfonnya, sekedar menanyai kabarnya.

Yang benar saja...

"Hinata-chan, hapemu berdering. Kau tak menjawabnya?"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Paling-paling hanya pembantuku saja menanyai biaya bahan makanan bulanan, Toneri-kun"

Toneri, huh? Inikah yang dimaksud Paman Guy tadi? Inikah 'Pengkhianatan'? Keluar kota ya? Tugas ya? Kuat? Kuatkah aku? Cih.

Akan kutunjukan kuat yang Paman Guy harapkan.

"Paman. Kau punya sisa kostum pelayan di sinikah?"

"Oh hey Gaki. Ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku melayani meja VIP nomor 2 di lantai 2"

"Hah? Sebentar... lantai nomor 2... nomor 2... Vip... Ah...

...Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya"

"Aku sudah mengerti apa yang Paman maksud. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Huh... Baiklah. Hayate! Tolong beri anak ini baju pelayan sementara, ada?"

"Ada bos. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri bilang kau penasaran"

"Uh? Baiklah"

"Gaki, jangan sampai mengganggu pelanggan lain, mengerti?"

"Serahkan padaku"

Aku hanya muak pada mereka berdua. Tidak pada pelanggan, kuharap ini berjalan lancar sesuai dengan bayanganku.

**_20.10 PM_**

"Pelayan!"

Aku yang mendengar panggilan dari arah bangku VIP langsung lekas berdiri.

Pakaian pelayan ini terlihat cukup unik dan gaul menurutku, dengan kaos hitam yang dimasuki ke dalam celana panjang selaras warna kaos dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang hanya tercantol satu kancing.

Tapi ugh...

Pakaian pelayan ini mengapa harus memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hijau di dalamnya? Seperti ada yang menekan paksa tubuhku. Kata Paman sih biar menjaga terjadinya kejahatan pada tubuh-tubuh tiap pelayan. Hah?

Terlepas dari itu, aku mengangkat rambutku yang cukup tebal dan memasukannya ke dalam topi hitam dan menutupi mataku dengan kacamata hitam. Kurasa tujuanku ini sudah cukup dipahami.

"Saya di sini. Anda ingin memesan apa?"

"Berikan kami makanan yang paling direkomendasikan di sini, 1 porsi saja untuk dirinya"

Uh sial! Aku tak tahu makanan apa yang paling direkomendasikan di sini, tak disangka bila akan sesingkat ini.

"Oh iya, dan juga... hey! Kau mendengarku?!"

"Ya. Aku mendengarkannya"

"Ano... Sayang, kau tak perlu kasar-kasar padanya"

"Ck. Sepertinya kau pelayan yang baru bekerja ya? Kau tahu? Memakai topi dan kacamata adalah hal yang tak sopan pada situasi ini"

Kuakui, apa yang ia ucapkan benar. Namun lebih tidak sopan siapa dengan orang yang habis mengkhianati?

Tanpa kusadari, Toneri menarik Topi dan Kacamataku. Menampilkan rambutku yang langsung turun sehabis dipaksa masuk kedalam topi. Toneri terkejut dengan keberadaan teman sebangkunya ini.

Namun aku tak peduli. Kulihat, Hinata-chan melebarkan matanya dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pekerja baru di sini...

...Pesanan akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Tunggulah sebentar. Terima kasih"

Aku tak menyangka masih bisa berkutik. Sehabis itu aku menundukan badanku lalu beranjak pergi. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki satu langkah, tanganku ditahan oleh Toneri.

"Na-Naruto, mengapa kau bisa di sini?!"

"Hmm? Entahlah. Aku bekerja di sini sementara. Mengisi waktu menunggu Pacarku pulang dari luar kota"

Hinata-chan menutup mulutnya. Ia terlihat ingin menangis. Oh tuhan, setega inikah diriku?

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku... Kau-"

"Bisakah tuan duduk kembali? Tuan mengganggu pelanggan lain. Aku harus melayani yang lainnya juga. Pesanan akan datang dalam beberapa menit lagi, oke?"

Aku membiarkan iblis menguasai diriku. Berperilakulah egois. Aku tak peduli. Pengkhianatan dari kedua orang ini membuatku benar-benar muak.

Aku kembali ke kasir dan memberi tahu kepada kasir pesanan yang diminta. Untungnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak mengamuk melihat dirinya"

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana, Paman Guy. Terima kasih atas pakaiannya, aku sudah melipatnya dan menaruhnya di ruang ganti. Maaf aku tak sempat menyucinya"

"Tak masalah. Oh ya, kau mau apa setelah ini?"

Langkahku terhenti di pintu keluar restoran ini. Aku memilih icon telepon pada nama _'Kakak Nyebelin no. 2' _lalu menempelkannya pada telingaku. Aku berbalik badan sebentar untuk merespon pertanyaan Paman Guy.

"...Pergi ke Konoha"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**-=== x ===-**

Prolog yang cukup panjang ya wkwk. Ini fanfic permulaan agar aku dapet feel ngelanjutin tulisanku satu lagi. Sehabis lebaran, hilang semua ide dan feel ngelanjutin fanfic itu. Jadi sebagai bentuk pelarian, aku membentuk ini :D

Hopefully, ini tetep bisa berjalan.

Ditunggu reviewnya!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 1 - Baru

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kisimoto

**Main Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning:** A Bit Innocent Naruto, Typo(s), Bahasa Tidak Baku, Weird, Totally Weird, The weirdest fanfic you've ever read.

**Pair:** Naruto X (Satu atau harem nih?)

"Kuda push up" Pecakapan normal.

'Kuda freestyle' Batin.

-=== x ===-

**Sebelumnya:**

"Aku terkejut kau tidak mengamuk melihat dirinya"

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana, Paman Guy. Terima kasih atas pakaiannya, aku sudah melipatnya dan menaruhnya di ruang ganti. Maaf aku tak sempat menyucinya"

"Tak masalah. Oh ya, kau mau apa setelah ini?"

Langkahku terhenti di pintu keluar restoran ini. Aku memilih icon telepon pada nama _'Kakak Nyebelin no. 2' _lalu menempelkannya pada telingaku. Aku berbalik badan sebentar untuk merespon pertanyaan Paman Guy.

"...Pergi ke Konoha"

* * *

**Respon(?)**

**Chapter 01 –**** Baru**

"Kenapa Naru-chan tak mau tinggal bersama Kakak saja sih? Kan lebih terurus nantinya"

"Aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Kak. Kau tak perlu berlebihan"

Namikaze Kurama. Anak kedua Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina dari 3 bersaudara. Memiliki rambut Orange gelap dengan panjang sampai punggung yang tergerai begitu saja. Dengan parasnya yang menawan, badan yang terurus dan berisi, sudah menjamin bisa membuat lelaki siapapun sujud di hadapannya.

Terkecuali Naruto.

(Kalau belum terbayang, search di google Mai Sakurajima. Gaya rambut kurang lebih seperti itu. Sedikit lebih dewasa. Sifat? Oh tentu saja tidak sama).

"Ara-ara, kau bisa tidur bersama kakak loh bila kau mau"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun"

"Hm? Aku juga bisa melakukan apapun bila aku sendiri. Apa bedanya?"

"Arrgghh! Kenapa kau sulit mengerti! Sudah umur 17 tahun masih aja bego"

"Hei! Tak perlu sampai menjitakku! Kita hanya beda beberapa blok dari sini, jadi kau bisa berkunjung kapanpun!"

"Eh? Benarkah itu Naru-chan?"

"Asal kau tak datang untuk mengganggu, tak apa- Hei! Jangan meniup leherku sembarangan! Geli!"

"Apakah seperti itu mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Uwu"

Naruto tak mempercayai bahwa rumah barunya di Konoha akan sangat berdekatan dengan Kakaknya yang berisik. Mungkin ini adalah rencana Kakaknya yang disembunyikan.

Sayangnya, dugaan Naruto benar.

Kurama bersengkokol dengan para penyewa apartemen bila ditanya oleh orang bernama "Naruto" atau orang berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir 3 garis di masin-masing pipinya, mereka akan menjawab _'sudah penuh/tidak buka ruangan'. _Jadi ketika Naruto bertanya kepada mereka, rencananya akan tetap aman.

Tentunya Kurama melakukannya dengan Uang.

"Nee Kak. Kau tidak menghamburkan duit untuk aku tinggal di sini bukan?"

"E-eh? Te-tentu saja tidak. Kau sendiri bukan yang bilang ba-bahwa kau sudah bisa mengurus sendiri, bu-bukan?"

"Baguslah. Oh iya, mengapa kau masih memakai baju sekolah? Inikan hari Sabtu. Bukankah pelajaran hanya sampai Siang saja?"

"Ah iya! Aku sore tadi baru selesai mengurus seluruh berkas-berkasmu di Sekolah. Kau bisa mulai Sekolah lusa nanti"

"Ah... Begitu ya..."

"Baiklah Naru-chan! Aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa makan malam yang kuberi tadi ya!"

Baru saja Kurama membalikan tubuhnya. Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Hei!"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kak..."

Mungkin bila ia bercermin sekarang, Kurama akan malu melihat mukanya sendiri karena wajahnya sudah benar-benar matang bewarna merah.

"A-ano... I-itu... A-aaaa... Y-ya sama-sama Naru-chan!"

Kurama langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto sambil berteriak memasuki halaman rumahnya. Naruto sendiri yang melihatnya hanya bingung. Biasanya ia tidak seperti itu. Baru pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Naruto menghiraukan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Toh, Kurama sudah pergi.

Sambil membawa barang-barang yang Kurama beri tadi, Naruto berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang sudah ia tinggali selama 5 hari ini.

"Hmm... Ah. Ternyata di dalam dus ini berisi seragam dan peralatan Sekolah. Tumben ia baik sekali. Sudah berubahkah dirinya?"

Saat Naruto mengangkat barang terakhir dari dus, terdapat sebuah kertas note bewarna orange. Karena kertas yang begitu kecil dan tulisan yang mungkin panjang, membuatnya harus mengambil kertas itu agar jelas terbaca. Kertas itu bertulis,

_'Nee Naru-chan~ Kau pikir ini semua gratis? Aku membeli ini mahal-mahal lho. Kau bisa membayarnya dengan uang XXXX yen atau menginap di tempatku selama sebulan'_

Sang pembaca hanya diam tak berkutir. Ia berkeringat. Ia sudah dijebak. Ini pemerasan namanya! Naruto menjatuhkan kertasnya tak sengaja karena tangannya begitu lemas sehabis membaca kata per kata dari tulisan seorang iblis.

Kertas itu mendarat dengan posisi terbalik. Ada tulisan tangan lagi di sana.

"Eh?"

_'JANGAN TERKEJUT HAHAHAHA! AKU BERCANDA :P'_

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

"Kudengar dari Ruang Guru, di kelas ini akan ada murid baru"

"Benarkah? Lelaki atau Perempuan?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya sih Laki-laki. Karena para guru menyebutnya 'siswa'"

"Ah! Kuharap ia setampan Sasuke-kun!"

Konoha Highschool. Sekolah dengan murid-murid yang pandai dan berprestasi. Masuk ke sekolah ini pun tak begitu sulit. Tak perlu nilai yang begitu sempurna untuk diterima, karena sekolah ini terkenal akan didikan pintar para gurunya.

Namun ada satu hal yang sepertinya kurang di Sekolah ini.

Attitude.

Sepanjang ia jalan dari pintu gerbang Sekolah, ia mendapat bisik-bisikan dari para murid. Naruto tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya sepanjang jalan hingga sampai pada Ruang Guru.

"Are? Apakah Kau adik dari Namikaze Kurama?"

"Ah iya. Itu benar, Sensei. Saya Namikaze Naruto"

"Syukurlah, kau datang tepat waktu. Perkenalkan, Aku Asuma, guru di kelasmu nanti"

Mereka tak sengaja berpas-pasan di depan pintu ruangan. Naruto dan Asuma berjabat tangan sesaat sebagai awal perkenalan singkat. Mereka pun jalan bersama menuju kelas diisi dengan percakapan ringan.

"Naruto ya... Kau tampak berbeda sekali dari yang diceritakan Kurama. Hanya tanda kumis dan taring seperti rubah yang sesuai"

"Ha? Memangnya Kurama-neechan menceritakan apa?"

"Ia tidak menceritakan apapun sih sebenarnya. Ia hanya memberi gambaran, karena aku orangnya agak malas mengingat sesuatu yang akan hilang begitu saja, jadi aku meminta fotomu"

Asuma menunjukan handphonenya, terdapat foto Naruto sedang tertawa yang tanpa sadar terjepret kamera.

'I-ini sih berlebihan' Air keringat sebesar biji jagung timbul di kepala belakang Naruto.

"Kau merubah tampilanmu untuk apa?" Tanya Asuma sambil memasukan kembali korek api yang ia mainkan sepanjang jalan.

"Aku hanya ingin suasana baru saja dari sekolahku sebelumnya, Sensei"

"Kau tak takut dikomentari? Hal itu tak akan terhindar, apalagi aku yang sudah melihat penampilan 'normal'mu menjadi sedrastis ini. Pasti kau akan habis-habisan dibicara-"

"Tak apa Sensei. Aku tak peduli. Aku di sini untuk belajar saja sudah cukup"

"Hmm... Baiklah, terserah padamu. Ah, kita sudah sampai. Kau tunggu di sini sampai aku panggil masuk, mengerti?"

Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan, dilanjut dengan Asuma memasuki ruangan kelas bertulis 2-A.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara ucapan Selamat Pagi dari dalam kelas. Kurang lebih sama seperti Sekolahnya dulu, hanya suasana dan semangat mereka berbeda.

Ia akan duduk dengan siapa ya?

Seketika memori pertemanan dengan pemuda rambut abu-abu kebiruan terbesit.

'Hah... Semoga ia betah dengan Wanita itu. Kuharap"

"Naruto?"

"E-eh, ada apa Asuma-sensei?"

"Masuklah. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali"

"Waaaa. M-Maaf, Sensei"

"Lanjutkan bengongmu itu saat bel Istirahat. Ini hari pertamamu, ingat"

"Hai'"

Asuma dan Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas. Asuma tak heran dengan bisik-bisik yang ricuh saat ia kembali memasuki kelas membawa pemuda pirang ini. Toh, ia sudah bertanya dan ia tak keberatan.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya. Aku pindahan dari Sekolah di Suuna, namaku Naruto Na-"

"Kutu Buku"

"Eh?"

"KUTU BUKU!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Asuma menepuk jidatnya. Ia sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi. Dari wajah Naruto sendiri, ia hanya melebarkan matanya saja di balik Kacamata tebalnya, namun hanya sebentar dan kembali santai seperti biasa.

"Diam! Hargailah anak baru masuk ini! Kalau tidak, akan kutempelkan panasnya ujung rokok ke bibir kalian satu per satu"

Semuanya langsung diam. Mereka tak mau kemarahan Asuma-sensei kembali terjadi. Kemarahannya adalah sebuah bencana besar untuk kelas ini. Namun tak berselang lama, kembali terdengar bisik-bisik.

"Lihat, bajunya sepertinya kebesaran. Kenapa tidak dijadikan pajangan orang-orangan sawah?"

"Pfft..."

"Hihi..."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Sepertinya ini di luar dari dugaan Naruto.

**-=== x ===-**

Sesuai dengan perkataan Asuma. Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan bengongnya dengan sebuah bekal di atap Sekolah atas izin senseinya itu. Asuma sendiri sepertinya merasa kasihan dengan Naruto. Dengan situasi yang kacau ini, ia sedikit memprioritas ruang untuknya.

Setelah beberapa gigitan pada rotinya, terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau, Narutokan?"

"Hm? Ah Iywa. Kaw ywang dwiblwakawng bwangkwukuw ithuw ywa? Nawmwamu Shwi-"

"Habisi dulu makanan di mulutmu, dasar"

"Whaa. Gowmwenwasai"

Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding.

"Kau... Shikamaru bukan?"

"Iya. Aku duduk di belakang mejamu"

"Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah tempat biasa aku menyendiri. Sepertinya kau mendapatkan izin dari Asuma-sensei ya"

"Memangnya tempat ini tidak umum?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Walau sudah dipasang pagar sebagai pembatas di atas sini, sekolah ini tetap mengutamakan keselamatan. Namun sudah banyak juga yang melanggar, mulai dari tempat menyatakan cinta, pacaran, hingga melakukan hubungan in-"

"Tapi bukankah ada orang yang teriak-teriak menggunakan Toa pada Pagi tadi?"

"Itu pengumuman dari Klub biasanya, kalau tadi pagi sih Klub Anjing. Yang pasti mereka akan kena hukuman setelah itu"

"Eh, ada Klub Anjing?"

"Iya. Di sini diperbolehkan-"

"Ada Klub apa saja di sini?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong ucapan seseorang? Merepotkan"

"Ah. Gomen, hehe. Aku terlalu bersemangat"

Merekapun berbicara panjang hingga bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Shikamaru termasuk orang yang menghemat kata-kata dan malas untuk bersosialisasi. Namun dengan bertemu dirinya dengan Naruto, yang di mana sifat dan kepribadiannya 180 derajat dari dirinya, membuatnya cukup bersemangat.

_'Usahakan berteman dengan orang yang berbeda dari dirimu. Jangan dipikirkan tentang perbedaan pendapat, karena itu bagian dari serunya berteman dan meneror mental satu sama lain'_

Begitulah yang Shikamaru ingat tentang ajaran Ayahnya.

Saat ini mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas bersama.

Shikamaru sempat bertanya kepada Naruto tentang penampilannya. Kurang lebih sama dengan pertanyaan Asuma, hanya saja Shikamaru memiliki waktu lebih luang dengan Naruto, jadi ia bisa menggali lebih dalam tentangnya.

"Ah... Jadi begitu. Cukup menarik, namun aku sarankan untuk mengganti gaya rambut dan cara pakaianmu"

"Eh kenapa? Menurutku ini rapih kok. Rambut seperti ini juga nyaman bagiku"

"Iya sih rapih, namun gaya rambut belah tengahmu terlalu culun dan terkesan memaksa. Kau mengundang orang-orang untuk membullymu kau tahu"

"Eh?"

"Huft. Merepotkan. Baiklah Kita akan mengobrol lain waktu lagi, jaa"

"Hmm... Baiklah"

* * *

**-=== x ===-**

_From: Kakak Nyebelin no. 2_

_Naru-chan. Datanglah kerumahku sehabis pulang Sekolah, ya? Kau tak perlu menginap kok._

_Kita menghabiskan waktu sampai waktu makan malam selesai! Kau ingat, janji makan malam hari saat hari pertama pindahanmu tak jadi-jadi hingga sekarang!_

_Kutunggu ya! UwU_

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Baiklah, tak ada salahnya menerima kebaikan Kakaknya yang nyebelin ini. Lagipula pelajaran sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal keluar dari Sekolah ini dan menuju rumah kakaknya.

"Mengapa Anko tidak datang hari ini ya? Para muridnya bilang ia punya janji kepada mereka"

"Entah. Mungkin ia sedang sakit. Aku menelpon tidak diangkat, jadi aku menggantikan peran di mata pelajarannya"

"Heeeeh... Kau memangnya pandai Biologi dan anatomi tubuh?"

Naruto mendengar samar-samar percakapan dua orang yang berada di dekat pagar gerbang Sekolah. Anko? Murid sekolah yang boloskah? Entahlah, toh buka urusannya. Yang terpenting ia ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat.

Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sebenarnya rambut normal atau bahkan sempurnanya adalah berantakan. Dulu ia pernah mendengar dari tukang cukur saat ia masih kecil dulu, bahwa model rambut seperti Naruto ini jarang-jarang dan langka.

Namun karena hal itu, Naruto tak berani dan trauma memangkas rambutnya dengan orang lain. Pada saat itu ia dipaksa memotong rambutnya sampai botak, rambutnya memiliki kualitas yang sangat tinggi dan dapat menguntungkan tukang pangkas.

Kapitalis sekali.

Ah, topiknya keluar kemana-mana jadinya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto tampak frustasi yang menjadi sebab ia mengacak-acak rambutnya tadi.

'Sial. Aku lupa membawa kotak bekal Kakakku tadi di atap. Bagaimana aku memberi tahunya, ya? Malas sekali untuk kembali ke san-'

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Eh?"

Sebuah teriakan yang kencang namun terdengar kedap mengalihkan pikiran Naruto. Ia berhenti dan membalikan badan untuk memastikan arah sumber suaranya.

Pendengarannya kembali mendengar suatu suara. Namun kali ini bukan teriakan, melainkan sebuah bisik-bisik percakapan. Terdengar seperti suara laki-laki.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju gang sempit yang ia tebak sebagai sumber teriakan tadi. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengintip ke dalam sana.

"Yare-yare. Kau masih berani melawan?"

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Sekarang kembalikan datanya"

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengulang kalimat tersebut, hm?"

Terlihat 5 orang berbadan besar yang sedang memojokan seorang perempuan. Dapat diasumsikan 5 orang itu sedang mengancam atau memeras lawan bicaranya.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya? Naruto tak tahu, ia akan menyembunyikan dirinya sampai tahu permasalahannya seperti apa. Masalahnya sekarang adalah jarak Naruto cukup jauh dan sulit untuk menguping.

"Kau membuatku bolos mengajar, Sakon. Keinginanmu sudah kau dapatkan. Berikanlah sekarang"

"Sudah? Cih. Kalau begitu, apa kau lupa dengan 1 hal lagi?"

"?!"

Lawan bicara sang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sakon mendorong paksa perempuan di depannya hingga meringis.

"Kimimaru, Jirobo, Kidomaru, kunci pergerakannya. Ukon, tahan kepalanya"

"Baik bos!"

"A-apa yang- Ugh!"

Pergerakannya terkunci kuat karena kedua tangan dan kakinya ditahan oleh 3 orang sekaligus. Sedangkan dibelakangnya juga mengunci pergerakan punggung sampai kepala.

"Si brengsek rambut uban itu belum memberiku imbalan. Aku bosan menahanmu. Bagaimana jika kita bermain?"

"U-ugh... Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bermain... bermain... MENGHILANGKAN KEPERAWANANMU HAHAHA-"

Belum sempat Sakon menyelesaikan tawanya, dirinya mendapati sebuah tendangan tepat pada tengah wajahnya hingga terbanting ke tanah.

"KEPARAT! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANG-"

"BOS?!"

Sakon kembali tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan terpental cukup jauh dari posisi awal. Sudah dipastikan tidak sadarkan diri dengan 2 kali tendangan tadi.

"KUSO?! BERANI SEKALI KAU BOCA-"

"Kekerasan dibalas kekerasan, bukan perkataan, bodoh"

"Jirobo!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Pemuda Pirang atau Naruto kembali menghajar satu persatu yang menurutnya adalah preman. Walau badannya tak begitu sebanding dengan mereka, isi tubuh kelimat orang besar ini terasa didominasi oleh lemak atau lemak, bukan otot.

3 dari mereka berlima sudah tumbang tak dapat bergerak. Tersisa seorang orang preman mirip dengan Bosnya yang sudah pingsan di awal.

"Ck, kau dari Konoha Highschool ya? Akan kuingat rupamu, bocah tengik! Akan kubalas perbuatanmu kepada Abangku! HYAAA!"

"?!"

Bukannya memukul, Ukon mengincar perut Naruto dan memeluknya dengan melompat. Naruto yang terkejut dengan gerakan yang tak tertebak itu tak dapat berkutik.

"Awas!"

"Sekarang!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sebuah benda tajam berbentuk tulang(?) tertancap di punggung Naruto cukup dalam. Darah perlahan keluar menyebar di seragam sekolahnya.

"HAHAHA! Bagus Kimimaru!- UGH!"

Naruto yang tahu dirinya sudah dijebak tidak akan membiarkan dijebak lebih dalam lagi. Ia langsung memanfaatkan situasi lengah ini dengan membanting tubuh Ukon kebelakang.

"Aku tak suka melakukan ini sebenarnya. Kalian banyak bicara, padahal kita sudah sepakat untuk fisik dilawan dengan fisik" Tanpa ragu, Naruto mencabut pisau atau apalah itu dari punggungnya.

"Ha?! Sejak kapan ada kesepakatan seperti itu?!" Kali ini Kimimaru yang merespon karena Ukon yang sudah tumbang dengan posisi terbalik.

"Tentu saja, sejak kalian menyerang Gadis ini!"

Naruto melakukan loncatan diving untuk melumpuhkan Kaki Kimimaru, namun sepertinya gagal saat ia melihat Kimimaru mengeluarkan benda tajamnya yang seluruh bentuknya seperti tulang. Mau tak mau ia mengubah posisi loncatannya menjadi diving roll jarak pendek kearah samping.

"Masih berani melawan, HAH?!"

'Ini sih sudah bener-bener kriminal. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?'

Dari posisi jongkoknya yang baru saja ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan genggaman tangan dari gadis yang diserang tadi. Naruto berpikir sejenak sambil menatap gadis di sampingnya.

Kakinya terluka, kah?

Naruto yang paham situasinya membuat rencana baru.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyampingi gadis itu sambil memegang erat paha bawah dan punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto melempar benda putih yang sempat menempel pada punggungnya kearah Kimimaru. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naruto berdiri dan mulai berlari.

Tentu saja sekarang waktunya melarikan diri.

Sayangnya, lemparan benda tajam dari Naruto dapat mudah ditangkis oleh Kimimaru dengan kedua pisau panjang yang ia miliki.

"Heh? Mau lari? TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

Sialnya, hari menjelang gelap yang membuat sepanjang jalan cukup sepi. Ia pun tetap belari secara acak guna memperjauh jaraknya dengan Kimimaru sambil menggendong seorang gadis ala bridal style.

'Si-sial. Aku belum begitu hafal seluk beluk tempat ini tanpa membuka map di handphoneku. Berat pula gadis ini aaarrrggghhh!'

"Ku-kurasa kita sudah cukup jauh dari mereka"

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto tersandung dan terjatuh kedalam semak-semak. Untungnya Naruto memposisikan dirinya di bawah untuk melindungi gadis yang ia gendong.

'KUSO! Aku lupa jika punggungku sedang terluka parah'

"Apa kau tak ap-"

Lagi, Naruto tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya dunia sedang membenci dirinya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, ia sedang berada di sini" Bisik gadis yang sedang menindih Naruto dalam posisi tiarap.

"He? Sepertinya aku kehilangan jejaknya. Takkan kubiarkan ia lolos lagi jika bertemu"

Selang beberapa lama, suara langkah kaki berlari terdengar menjauh dari posisi mereka berdua. Gadis yang menindih Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk untuk memastikan situasi.

"Kurasa kita sudah aman, nee…"

"OHOK!"

"Eh?"

"Bi-bisakah kau menyingkir sejenak? Aku kehabisan nafas dan badanmu berat sekali"

"A-apa? Berat? Anak kurang ajar!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah Naruto, gadis di depannya malah menampar pipi Naruto bulak-balik.

"Hei! Apa salahku?!"

"Siapa yang mendidik mulutmu menjadi tajam seperti itu? Murid kurang ajar!"

"Lagipula memang kenyataa- Eh? Murid?"

Masih dalam posisi Naruto yang diduduki, ia tampak bingung dan kembali menganalisa gadis didepannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau dari Konoha Highschool, bukan?"

"I-iya"

"Apakah kau anak baru di sana?" Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Ia mulai mencerna cara bicara gadis di depannya ini. Tidak tidak tidak. Nadanya tidak seperti seorang gadis, melainkan…

"Huft… Pantas saja…

…Aku Anko Mitarashi. Salah satu guru di Sekolah barumu"

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Maafkan saya yang tidak santuy mengerjakan ini. Namanya juga iseng-iseng berhadiah dan emang gak pandai dalam menulis cerita, apalagi romance wkwk.

Ditunggu reviewnya man-teman!

Salam pisah dari Noobie Fanfic.

Oh ya, Naruto X siapa ya? Atau Harem aja? Atau bagaimana?


	3. Chapter 2 - Neraka(?)

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kisimoto

**Main Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning:** A Bit Innocent Naruto, Typo(s), Bahasa Tidak Baku, Weird, Totally Weird, The weirdest fanfic you've ever read.

**Pair:** Naruto X (Satu atau harem nih?)

"Kuda push up" Pecakapan normal.

'Kuda freestyle' Batin.

-=== x ===-

**Sebelumnya:**

"Siapa yang mendidik mulutmu menjadi tajam seperti itu? Murid kurang ajar!"

"Lagipula memang kenyataa- Eh? Murid?"

Masih dalam posisi Naruto yang diduduki, ia tampak bingung dan kembali menganalisa gadis didepannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau dari Konoha Highschool, bukan?"

"I-iya"

"Apakah kau anak baru di sana?" Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Ia mulai mencerna cara bicara gadis di depannya ini. Tidak tidak tidak. Nadanya tidak seperti seorang gadis, melainkan…

"Huft… Pantas saja…

…Aku Anko Mitarashi. Salah satu guru di Sekolah barumu"

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

**Respon(?)**

**Chapter 0****2**** – ****Neraka(?)**

Sehabis perkelahian dan kejadian tak terduga sebelumnya, Anko menelpon supir pribadinya dan membawa Naruto kerumahnya. Naruto sendiri pingsan sehabis… Anko sendiri tak tahu alasan jelasnya. Apakah ia pendaarahan atau terkejut akan dirinya yang masih terlihat muda (?). Walaupun sudah menjadi guru, ia masih memiliki tubuh dan aura seperti anak SMA berkat perawatan tubuhnya. Lalu Anko berpikir kembali, jangan-jangan karena… berat badannya?

Anko sangat tidak berpihak pada pilihan terakhirnya.

"Anko-sama, bolekah saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, Kabuto"

"Apa yang terjadi sejak Pagi tadi? Kau menghilang begitu saja dari rumah"

"Hah... Singkatnya, aku dijebak dan diserang oleh Gang Bunyi"

"Mereka lagi? Kau tak ada kapok-kapoknya berjudi dengan mereka" Mobil yang Kabuto bawa berhenti perlahan.

"Mou… Mereka itu bodoh. Aku mendapatkan untung banyak jika melawan mereka, dan itu menyenangkan asal kau tahu. Namun tampaknya kali ini mereka bekerja-sama dengan seseorang untuk mengalahkanku. Entahlah, yang jelas aku sudah aman"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pria pirang ini?" Kabuto muncul dibalik pintu mobil dan membukanya untuk Anko.

"Karena aku kalah, aku diserang oleh mereka berlima. Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan kepada seorang perempuan dengan berniat menyerang seperti itu bukan?. Nah! Dialah yang menyelamatkanku"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa ia terluka?"

"Sepertinya sedikit. Ia tertusuk di bagian punggungnya"

"Te-Tertusuk?"

Kabuto merasa ada yang janggal dengan situasi ini. Ia yang heran langsung memegang kepala dan pundak Naruto untuk memposisikannya duduk dari paha Anko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kabu-"

"BODOH! DIA AKAN BENAR-BENAR PENDARAHAN BERLEBIHAN! KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG?!"

"Eh? Aku lupa, hehehehe"

"Ehehehe palamu gundul!"

Kabuto menarik Naruto pelan-pelan dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, bahkan sangat besar. Untungnya darah yang keluar diserap oleh seragam sekolah Naruto. Mungkin hanya ada sedikit bercakan yang tercetak pada kursi mobilnya.

Anko hanya tersenyum melihat Kabuto yang berlari sambil menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Ia sering lupa bila Kabuto adalah lulusan kedokteran yang cukup handal. Ia keluar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir dan jalan menuju rumah yang memiliki dua pintu cukup besar, di atas pintu tersebut tertempel sebuah hiasan yang terdapat tulisan 'Mitarashi'.

**-=== x ===-**

Sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan seseorang. Semenjak kejadian hari itu, ada rasa campur aduk yang menyelimuti dirinya. Namun bisa disimpulkan dari seluruh perasaan itu menjadi satu hal yang pasti.

Rasa rindu.

Senyumnya, tawanya, kebaikannya, wajah lucunya, rambut berantakan kuningnya, dan... kesetiannya.

Entahlah. Ketika memikirkannya, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah hal-hal positif. Keburukan? Mungkin hanya status yang ia pegang sekarang saat ini karena dirinya.

Karena orang yang ia rindukan telah meninggalkannya.

Tapi keburukan itu mempunyai alasan, alasan untuk sebuah kebenaran. Kebenaran yang mutlak. Ia tak bisa mengelak untuk hal itu karena dialah yang membuat kesalahan kepada 'mantannya'.

_'Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku rela meninggalkannya dengan orang sesetia dirinya? Putri dalam cerita dongeng pun sepertinya akan mentertawakanku karena telah meninggalkan sebuah kesetiaan layaknya seorang kesatria._

_3 tahun hanya seperti satu hari. Kenapa satu hari? Kenapa rasanya seperti itu? Apa karena aku mengkhianatinya selama setahun terakhir? Kenapa aku terhasut oleh pria bernama Tone-'_

Pensil lancip yang ia gunakan patah karena tekanan yang kuat. Ia menyadari hal itu, karena ia memang sengaja menekannya. Kertas yang ia gunakan untuk menulis terkena beberapa tetesan air, air dari mata sang penulis.

Ia benci. Ia benci dengan nama yang sedang ia tulis.

Sialan!

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau bagaimana ketika bertemu dan berbicara dengan Hanabi.

_"Kakak pacaran dengan Toneri? Ada apa dengan kakak? Kakak apakan Naruto-nii sekarang?! Kakak gila! Asal kakak tahu, Toneri adalah seorang playboy! Dia mempunyai mungkin segudang wanita di luar sana untuk dikencani!"_

Kedok Toneri terbongkar akhirnya oleh Hanabi. Hanabi sendiri adalah salah satu korban yang ditembak dan digoda oleh Toneri, namun Hanabi menolaknya. Hanabi sudah tahu permainan Toneri seperti apa, orang seperti Toneri akan mengumpat-umpat dan bermulut manis kepada setiap wanita tanpa diketahui oleh targetnya.

Lalu sekarang kakaknya terjerumus dalam permainan orang itu? Yang benar saja.

_"Dengar ya kak! Ji-jika aku jadi kakak, aku akan mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Naruto-nii!"_

Meningatnya saja membuat Hinata ingin berteriak. Tentu saja ia ingin seperti itu, adik sialan!

Yah... Andai waktu bisa diputar.

Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah merenung duduk dan menempelkan jidatnya ke meja di kamarnya.

**_ Drt! Drt! Drt!_**

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa merubah posisi, lalu mengambil handphonenya yang ada di sampingnya dengan malas. Ia membaca pesan online yang cukup panjang berasal dari Hanabi, namun pesan itu sekejap bertulis _'This message was deleted'._

'Ha? Apa maksudnya?' Hinata menegakan tubuhnya sambil tetap menatap intens handphonenya.

_'Hanabi! Apa maksudmu Naruto pindah ke Konoha? Aku membacanya sebagian'_

_'...'_

_'Jawab aku adik tengik!'_

_'Ya... Aku mendapatkannya dari Naruto-nii sendiri sih. Aku ingin menyimpannya di notes chat privasiku, tapi malah kelempar ke dirimu'_

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Naruto memberitahu Hanabi? Apakah mereka bertemu? Hinata tahu Hanabi sangat senang dengan Naruto, namun kapan mereka bertemu?

_'Apakah kau bertemu dengannya?'_

_'...'_

Tidak ada respon dari Hanabi, lagi. Jika sudah begini, ia harus ambil tindakan. Hanabi telah membuat dirinya penasaran.

Hinata menyentuh nama profil Hanabi, dilanjut dengan menyentuh digit angka dengan icon kamera. Dengan wajahnya yang sedang kusut karena respon adiknya, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuat adiknya ketakutan.

_Video calling is starting..._

Namun layar handphonenya kembali ke layar chat dengan Hanabi sebagai tanda video callingnya ini ditolak.

_'Baiklah baiklah! Jangan menelponku dengan Video Call! Dasar Kepo!_

_...Aku bertemu dengannya di stasiun saat ia sudah berkemas berangkat'_

_'Jadi..._

_Jadi benar dia telah pindah ke Konoha?'_

_'Tentu saja! Akukan bertemu dengannya! Ia bilang ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha Highschool kalau tidak salah'_

_'Eh? Sepertinya kau mempunyai banyak informasi. Memangnya hari apa kalian bertemu?'_

_'Tidak! Kakak sudah berlebihan! Inikan pertemuan spesialku dengan Naru-nii berdua, informasinya tak dapat disebar luaskan dong :p_

_Kakak kalau mau bertemu, ya langsung saja!'_

Rahang Hinata mengeras. Adik sialannya ini memang suka mencari ulah dengan dirinya jika menyangkut nama Naruto.

Tunggu. Hanabi menantangnya, kah?

**-=== x ===-**

Terdapat Naruto sedang terbaring di kasur yang terbilang cukup besar untuk satu orang dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya bergetar dan terbuka perlahan, menampilkan Biru Saphire selaras dengan birunya laut dan terangnya kristal.

Beberapa detik tak ada pergerakan dari Naruto. Matanya menjelajahi lingkungan sekitarnya saat ini untuk mencari informasi keberadaan dirinya sekarang. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak familiar dengan tempat ini.

Ia bergerak menegakan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulutnya saat posisinya sedikit ditundukan. Memori ingatannya perlahan terkumpul dengan badannya sekarang yang terbalut perban, ia sekarang mengingatnya.

'Anko itu seorang guru, ya?' Dengan fakta gadis atau bisa dibilang sensei di sekolahnya itu, ia hanya menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka mengira senseinya itu seorang gadis SMA sepantarannya. Apakah guru-guru sekarang memang muda-muda?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu keluar yang terdapat jam dinding. Jarum pendek berada di dekat angka 12 dan jarum panjangnya angka 10. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri?

Tunggu sebentar...

Ia kan punya janji dengan Kurama?

Ia harus pulang!

Cepat-cepat ia menurunkan kakinya ke permukaan. Ia merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar ini, ditambah AC yang memenuhi udara, membuatnya dirinya merinding kedinginan.

Ia tak pernah menggunakan AC di rumahnya.

Di saat bersamaan, pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan 2 orang berbeda jenis sedang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya"

"A-ah iya"

"Kabuto, berikan ia jaketmu sementara. Ia lebih kelihatan akan mati karena kedinginan dibanding pendarahan" Kabuto meninggalkan ruangan sesuai perintah Anko menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamar Naruto. Anko berjalan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mengambil remot dan menekan tombol berwarna merah.

**Tuuuut.**

"Kau tak biasa dengan AC, ne?" Naruto sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan posisi memeluk tubuhnya yang masih merinding. Namun ia lega karena tahu tanda bunyi tadi.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar setelahnya. Anko masih berdiri dengan posisi yang sama sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Entah karena alasan apa, ia gugup saat ini. Apa yang harus di jadikan topik percakapan mereka berdua?

Naruto sendiri tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Selama rasa dingin yang menusuk pada tubuhnya tak menghilang, ia akan terus mempertahankan posisi ini.

"Ini untukmu" Naruto tersentak sedikit karena tak menyadari kehadiran Kabuto di depannya.

"Eh? Untukku?"

"Ya, untukmu. Jaket ini tak cocok dengan gayaku. Lagipula jaket ini modelnya polos namun cukup elegan. Lebih cocok dengan remaja sepertimu"

Naruto menerima jaket berwarna biru pemberian Kabuto. Kurang dari 10 detik, jaket itu sudah terpasang sempurna di badan Naruto. Sedikit erangan saat memakainya di bagian punggung ketika memasangnya terlalu buru-buru. Ia sendiri baru ingat tubuhnya penuh akan lilitan perban.

"Terima kasih, eto..."

"Kabuto. Panggil saja aku Kabuto"

"Ah. Terima kasih Kabuto-san!- Eh iya. Apakah masih ada transportasi umum yang masih beroperasi?"

"Hm? Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eh?"

Bukannya Kabuto yang membalas, justru Anko yang berucap tegas. Ia sudah dengan posisi berdirinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sebagai bentuk kuat ia sedang menentang ucapan Naruto.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 12 lewat, kau ingin keluar dengan rumahmu yang entah di mana? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan kakakku. Aku tak bisa menginap di sini juga"

"Mengapa? Aku tak masalah bila kau menginap sehari. Bahkan mengambil libur untuk esok"

"Bukan itu masalah- Ugh" Anko dan Kabuto cepat-cepat menopang tubuh Naruto yang goyah tiba-tiba.

Naruto merasakan serangan denyut cukup kencang di punggungnya. Harusnya ia istirahat dan tidur karena di jam inilah tubuh sedang memperbaiki sel-selnya.

"Aku perlu pulang sekarang. Aku tak ingin ia khawatir karena tak ada kabar dariku sejak tadi Sore"

"Kau bisa memberi kabar online"

"Aku tak yakin memberi kabar tanpa kehadiran fisikku kepadanya"

Kabuto yang memahami ucapan Naruto menatap Anko yang tampaknya masih tak setuju. Anko melihat Kabuto yang berpihak pada ucapan Naruto hanya menghelakan nafasnya berat.

"Hah. Kau pikir bila kau pergi sekarang, siapa yang khawatir setelahnya? Tentu saja kita"

"Memangnya apa yang kalian khawatirkan?"

"Ya dirimulah, bodoh! Dengan kondisi tubuhmu dan tengah malam begini? Kau ingin mati konyol?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku minta nomor handphonemu"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Kabari aku ketika kau sudah sampai. Itu sebagai ganti untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiranku. Kabuto, antarkan dia sampai rumahnya"

"Baik, Anko-sama"

Anko berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun baru sampai pintu keluar, Anko memutarkan badannya lagi dan memeluk Naruto.

"?!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"N-Naruto"

"Berhati-hatilah, Naruto"

"Ha-ha'i?"

* * *

Kabuto mengendarai mobilnya santai dengan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto masih melamun dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apa maksud sensei itu?

"Ekhem. Naruto?"

"Ya? Ada apa Kabuto-san?"

"Kau terkejut dengan perilaku tiba-tibanya?"

"Iya..."

Kabuto memperlebar senyumnya. Dugaannya benar. Apakah ia perlu menceritakan kisahnya? Mereka lagi berdua, kan? Lagipula ia baru saja menyenggol topiknya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa ia seperti itu?"

"..."

"Rupa dan auramu seperti orang yang ia kenal dekat. Tidak, tidak sekedar dekat, Ia terlalu mencintai orang yang ia kenal itu. Hanya warna rambut saja yang membedakan dirimu dengannya"

"Eh? Dia mempunyai tanda lahir di wajah sepertiku?"

"Ya. Hanya saja ia memiliki 2 garis di masing-masing pipinya, berbeda denganmu yang memiliki 3 garis"

"Lalu kemana ia sekarang?"

"Ia... sudah meninggal"

"Ah-... Maafkan aku"

"Tak apa. Itu sudah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu"

"..."

"Aku sudah dekat dengan Anko semenjak umur kami sekitar... mungkin 5-6 tahun. Yang jelas sebelum TK aku sudah bersamanya. Tugasku memang mendampingi Anko karena adat turun temurun dan kedekatan keluarga Mitarashi dan Yakushi"

"Wah sugoi! Kau sangat loyal!"

"Haha, terima kasih. Sudah menjadi tugas dan bagian dari hidupku"

"Wajar saja sih Kabuto-san menghafal sifat dan karakter Anko-sensei"

"Ya, tentu saja. Anko sudah mencintai Menma layaknya cinta monyet, pertama, hingga cinta abadi. Menma sendiri menerima Anko apa adanya. Mereka berpacaran, aku yang bersamanya sejak kecil juga sudah hafal dengan sifat Menma. Ia sangat baik dan patut dipertahankan oleh Anko. Hingga kesalahpahaman tiba..." Kabuto memelankan suaranya pada akhir kalimat. Naruto menaiki alisnya bingung. Tampaknya Kabuto sendiri belum menerima kejadian yang dimaksud itu.

Naruto yang memahami situasinya memegang pundak Kabuto dan memberikannya senyuman untuk menghibur Kabuto. Kabuto tersenyum balik lalu satu tangannya bergerak memegang kepala Naruto.

"Jadilah anak baik bila kau bertemunya lagi. Mungkin kau bukan Menma yang ia kenal, namun dengan adanya dirimu, ia akan lebih baik untuk menjalani kehidupannya"

"Ha'i"

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, Naruto dan Kabuto hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Naruto tenggelam dalam lamunannya memikirkan ucapan Kabuto.

Sebenarnya ia penasaran penyebab Menma meninggal. Ia ingin bertanya tapi rasanya tak sopan melanjutkan topik ini. Lagipula Kabuto sudah memberi saran untuk dirinya. Yang ia bisa lakukan untuk rasa penasarannya hanyalah diam dan menyimpannya hingga waktunya tiba. Munkin tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu akan jauh lebih baik.

"Kabuto-san, kita berhenti di sini saja. Rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa blok dari sini. Aku tak mau suara mobilmu terdengar oleh kakakku" Naruto mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di sela kakinya.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, silahkan turun. Sampaikan salamku kepada kakakmu"

"Siap laksanakan, Kabuto-san. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku"

"He? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan Anko"

Kabuto melempar senyum tulus kepada Naruto yang sudah berada di luar mobil. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kabuto membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya, lalu menundukan punggungnya sedikit. Di saat itu mobil Kabuto kembali jalan dan menjauh dari Naruto.

'Ah. Harusnya aku tidak menundukan punggungku tiba-tiba. Ck! Kurasa lubang tusukannya cukup dalam kali ini'

Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto hanya menggurutu tak jelas akibat rasa denyut-denyut yang kembali menyerangnya. Ia masuk dan menutup gerbang kecil rumahnya, namun ia terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melihat lampu ruang tamu yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Siapa yang memasuki rumahnya?

Cepat-cepat ia berlari dan membuka kenop pintu. Diluar dugaan, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka, hanya angin yang ia rasakan di tangannya. Mau tak mau ia tersandung jatuh kedepan akibat kekuatan yang berlebihan.

"Ka-Kakak?"

"..."

"Ah-hahaha. Kakak malam-malam sekali berkunjungnya-"

"Kau kemana?" Hanya 2 kata penekanan yang terdengar, namun sudah cukup membuat Naruto merinding.

"A-Aku... aku hanya ke toko sebentar"

"Ke toko heh?"

Naruto memundurkan badannya saat melihat Kurama mendekat kedirinya. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya takut akan tamparan atau hal apa saja yang akan di lakukan kakaknya kepada dirinya saat ini.

Tapi hanya sepasang badan yang sedang memeluknya yang ia rasakan.

"Are?"

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Adik bodoh!"

"..."

"Aku mengirimmu banyak pesan dan menelponmu. Namun kau tak membalas satupun. Membaca pun tidak"

Naruto kaget. Ia merogoh kantongnya mengambil handphone miliknya, ia lupa mematikan mode pesawat. Pantas saja tak ada pesan atau notifikasi masuk.

Setelah mematikannya, banyak notifikasi masuk, hanya dari satu kontak yang memenuhi notifikasinya. 'Kakak nyebelin no. 2'.

"Maafkan aku"

"Tak apa. Selagi kau sudah di sini, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi" Kurama masih mempertahankan pelukannya di Naruto. Tak lama kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan berdiri diikuti dengan Naruto.

"Naruto"

"Y-ya?" Naruto merasa akan ada hal buruk setelah ini.

"Kau habis kemana dengan seorang wanita?"

"Wanita? A-aku tidak dengan siapa-siapa kok"

"Bohong. Aku mencium bau wanita di jaketmu. Lagipula jaket siapa itu?"

"I-ini... Itatatatatatai!"

Kerah jaket Naruto ditarik paksa oleh Kurama. Kurama tak tahu bila punggung Naruto masih asik berdenyut sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Sudah pulang tengah malam. Bersama Wanita pula. Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, tapi tak begini caranya! Tak ada jatah ramen selama seminggu!"

"Heeeeeee?!"

Malam itu ia lupa menyampaikan salam dari Kabuto karena amukan kakaknya.

**-=== x ===-**

Mata panda cukup jelas tercetak di mata Naruto. Ia hanya tidur 5 jam dengan keadaan lelah. Sialnya lagi, ia lupa bila kemeja sekolahnya robek di bagian punggung dan ada bercakan darah di sana. Ia menambahkan kaos dalam untuk menghindari kontak fisik dengan darah yang mungkin memiliki ribuan bakteri. Untungnya sih sekolah memperbolehkan melepas atau menggunakan jas tambahan dari sekolah, jadi kali ini ia memakainya untuk menutupi kemeja bagian belakang.

**Puk!**

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis beserta tebalnya debu kapur mengenai kepalanya. Rambutnya kini kuning pucat dan sedikit bergeser dari gaya yang menurutnya rapih sebelumnya.

Seluruh ruang kelas tertawa melihat dirinya.

Naruto menunduk sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan kondisi yang baru saja ia terima. Ia mendengar beberapa anak berbisik-bisik seperti sedang kebingungan dan mendiskusikannya satu sama lain.

"Kenapa ember itu tidak jatuh?"

"Harusnya sih jatuh bersamaan di saat ia menggeser pintu"

"Kau lupa menyesuaikan benangnya kali?"

"Tidak! Aku sangat yakin sudah menyesuaikannya"

Naruto duduk di bangkunya, lalu mengambil sisir dan lap kecil dari dalam tasnya. Kacamatanya ia bersihkan hingga mengkilat kembali dari debu kapur, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang sudah kembali rapih dan cerah sehabis disisir, walau masih ada sedikit.

Ia menyadari sesuatu ketika memasuki kelas. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Arigato, Shikamaru"

"Hn. Maafkan aku tak bisa membantumu sepenuhnya"

Naruto tahu kalau itu perbuatannya.

**Zrek!**

**Byuuurrr!**

Seluruh kelas terdiam melihat pria brewokan dengan rokoknya yang baru saja padam saat baru memasuki kelas. Dengan pandangannya yang datar, ia menatap seluruh penghuni kelas untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menjelaskan kejadian ini padaku"

Di saat itu juga seluruh murid-murid di dalam kelas merinding disko.

* * *

"Ne ne ne~. Coba lihat siapa yang memakai jas sekolah. Ingin memperbaiki penampilanmu, he?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke kantin. Jangan halangi jalanku"

"Ha? Kau memakai jas ini hanya untuk ke kantin? Siapa yang kau taksir di kantin?"

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Aku kekurangan duit buat beli tas baru pacarku, bro. Berikan duitmu dong"

"Baiklah"

Orang yang sedang menghalangi jalan Naruto terkejut. Padahal dirinya sedang memalak lho. Walaupun begitu ia senang dengan Naruto, ini kesempatan emas. Ia berpikir akan memalaknya setiap saat ketika bertemu. Sayangnya, itu tak bertahan lama.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Uang segini mana cukup?!"

"Kau bilang kurang, kan? Bila kau meminta ke setiap orang yang lewat sini, kuyakin duitnya akan terkumpul" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati pemuda tersebut yang sedang terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

**BUK!**

Di saat Naruto melewati mereka, punggungnya mendadak ditarik dan diputar paksa. Lalu sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah pipi kirinya.

Kepalanya langsung pusing, telinganya pengang, ia mendadak tak bisa mendengar, hanya suara nyaring dari dalam telinganya dan suara gaduh yang ia rasakan samar-samar.

Sial.

Mungkin penyebabnya adalah ia belum sarapan dan masih lelah dengan kejadian kemarin, apalagi punggungnya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Ia tak bisa bertahan lama dengan kondisi ini, bisa-bisa ia pingsan.

Naruto kembali berdiri. Ia melihat orang yang memukulnya tadi mengucapkan sesuatu dengan ekspresi marahnya. Yang ia tahu, tangan kanan orang di depannya kembali mengepal dan siap melayang ke wajahnya.

Dengan tehnik beladiri setahunya dan tenaga yang seadanya, ia memblok pukulan yang hampir mengenai mukanya dengan pukulan dari punggung tangan kanannya pada pergelangan tangan orang itu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan dorongan dari kedua tangannya untuk mendorong sikut pemuda di depannya yang melenceng sehabis ia memukul.

Tak ada ruginya ia belajar wing chun.

"Be-beraninya kau, kutu buku!"

"Berhenti!"

Pengang pada telinganya sudah cukup reda, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang ia yakin cukup besar bila telinganya tidak seperti ini. Ia melirik pelaku yang berteriak itu.

'Anko-sensei?'

Di saat bersamaan, tubuhnya ambruk. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihat keributan ini sejak tadi kembali gaduh. Sedangkan pemuda yang tadi mengganggu Naruto panik dengan kehadiran Anko.

**-=== x ===-**

Kurama menghelakan nafasnya berat. Ia tak menduga bila Naruto akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini di sekolah. Ia padahal sangat yakin bila Naruto akan dikelilingi banyak orang, terutama para gadis.

Ia khawatir. Terutama menyangkut Naruto dan wanita.

Kurama menutup buku dan merapihkan peralatan tulisnya. Tugas sekolah sudah selesai, sepertinya terlalu cepat, harusnya ia mengerjakannya di rumah. Yah... namanya juga PR, namun lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?

_16.15 PM_

Kini tugasnya hanyalah menunggu Naruto sadar di ruang UKS ini. Anko-sensei bilang sih Naruto butuh istirahat lebih karena luka yang ia miliki, hampir berjam-jam Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

Dirinya bingung dengan Anko-sensei yang hafal dan tahu apa penyebab utama Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya. Jelas-jelas Naruto dipukul tepat di wajah oleh Kankuro, namun ia bilang titik utamanya adalah punggung.

'Yang benar saja, punggung Naru-chan benar-benar terluka parah'

'Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia mendandan penampilannya begini ya? Tak cocok sekali'

"Kakak?"

"Eh? Naru-chan!"

"Kakak sedang apa di sini?"

"Tentu saja, menemanimu"

Naruto sedikit tak paham dengan ucapan kakaknya. Matanya melirik sana-sini mencari informasi keberadaannya dan mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Beberapa lama kemudian ia mengerti.

"Eh! Naru-chan jangan kencang-kencang geraknya"

"Aku sudah enakan kok, kak"

"Benar, kah?"

"Kak"

"Hm?"

"..."

"..."

"...Makan yuk"

"Anjay. Laper ni anak"

**-=== x ===-**

Olaaa semuanya! Pembawaan dan endingnya agak absurd ya wkwk. Maafkan aku yang ngerjainnya atas dasar mood doang, khukhu T_T.

Oh iya. Kayaknya Drama itu kurang cocok untuk genre fanfic ini, iya ga sih? Action lebih cocok karena setelah kuperhatiin, banyak berantem ciat-ciatnya wkwk. Menurut kalian bagaimana?

Mungkin kedepannya aku akan mulai merespon reviewer di bagian sini ya. Lumayan kosong dan bingung mau nulis apa di sini, jadi mari kita mengobrwol!

**Ns hatsu**: Sekuy tidak ya... Entahlah. Kayaknya mikir-mikir lagi karena agak bingung alur romancenya sama siapa.

**ShiranuiShuichi**: Emang hurt ya? Wkwk. Menurutku itu biasa aja buat awalan.

**Stephen Porzingis**: Harem ya? Kayaknya emang cocok sih karena karakter Naruto di sini kubangun cukup kuat dalam berbagai situasi. Tapi sayangnya aku ngambil jalur dia agak takut dan agak goblok pas sama cewe, wkwk. Kita lihat bagaimana nanti mood dan ideku mengembangkan Narutonya.

**Lucifer26**: Oh ya? Kasian bet, padahal aku buat berdasarkan fiksi lho. Ada sedikit pengalaman dari teman yang kumasukin sih, tapi gak nyangka ada yang pernah, wkwk.

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
